Sexy
Sexy is the fifteenth episode of the second season and the thirty-seventh episode of Glee. It aired on March 8, 2011. Plot Holly Holliday is back giving sex education lessons at McKinley High. Will asks her to educate the group through song, prompting Holly to perform Joan Jett's version of Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah). ''Will later rehearses a rendition of Prince's ''Kiss with her, resulting in a kiss. Holly turns down his advances, explaining that she would end up hurting him. Kurt hears that the club is planning a sexually provocative routine for the upcoming Regionals competition from Sue. Blaine responds by having the Warblers give a sexual performance of Animal by Neon Trees sung to the all-girls school of Crawford Country Day.During the show Blaine notices that Kurt's sexy face looks like he has gas. They go to Kurts bedroom and try to practice but each "sexy" face looks the same. Kurt explains that he knows little about sex. He says he has tried to watch "those" movies but he gets upset thinking about the fact that all of the actors have mothers. Blaine says he will tell him what he knows but Kurt blushes says he does't want to know the details and tells Blaine to leave. Blaine is worried about Kurt's lack of sexual knowledge and so he visits Burt. He admits he is over stepping but explains that he cares for Kurt who is one of the kindest person he has ever met. Burt is embrassed by thinking about having this type of talk with his son and tells Blaine Kurt will come to him when he is ready. Blaine paints a grim picture of shy, bashful Kurt going into a bar one day with no information and maybe being hurt.This prompts him to give Kurt "the talk" about sex. After showing him pamphlets he picked up at a free clininc he tells Kurt (who tried to put his fingers in his ears) that Kurt needs to wait until sex matters because Kurt matters. Kurt is uncomfortable but starts asking questons and agrees to read the information. Burt tells him this talk will make them better men. At McKinley, Puck and Lauren plan to make a sex tape to make Lauren famous like a Kardashian, until Holly informs them that it would be considered child pornography since they are under 18. A shocked Puck joins the celibacy club as a result. Annoyed by Holly's lessons, Emma has the celibacy club perform Afternoon Delight for New Directions, thinking the song is about a dessert, unaware that it is actually about sex. Carl approaches Holly about counseling, revealing that Emma is still a virgin. Emma confesses that she is confused about her feelings for Will after being asked by Holly, and Carl tells her he will be moving into a hotel until she is certain of her feelings. Holly also counsels Santana and Brittany when they express confusion about their sexuality. She joins them for a performance of Landslide by Fleetwood Mac (Dixie Chicks version), after which Santana confesses that she is in love with Brittany and wants to be with her, but is afraid of being ostracized by the student body for being in a same-sex relationship. She does not want to go through what Kurt had. Brittany reciprocates her love, but explains that she also loves Artie and will not break up with him because she doesn't want to hurt him, to Santana's distress. Lauren is annoyed with Puck for joining the Celibacy Club, but when he explains that he is trying to take responsibility for his actions, she kisses him and agrees to join too "as long as they get to play footsies" while they're there. Quinn and Finn have begun a private relationship and talk about prom at Quinn's house. Holly is dismissed from her teaching position due to parental complaints about her classes. She tells Will that she wants to learn about romance; he offers to teach her, and they kiss. Goofs/Continuity Errors *In this episode we see Kurt sing Animal while making weird faces that are supposed to be his idea of "sexy faces." After the way he sang Baby, It's Cold Outside with Blaine in A Very Glee Christmas and danced in Push It in Showmance and performed Toxic in Britney/Brittany, that seems pretty much unlikely, although it is possible that he has trouble intentionally being sexy.http://glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Original_Song&action=edit&section=4Edit Songs: Cut Songs/Background Music *"Do Ya Think I'm Sexy" by Rod Stewart, ''sung by Blaine and The Warblers *"'Tempted'" ''by Squeeze. ''Background music. Trivia *When filming Landslide, Stevie Nicks had dropped by the set and was watching Heather, Naya and Gwethyn as they sang it. They said they just had to not dwell on it, because it was so nerve wracking. Quote Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *'Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes *[[Darren Criss|'Darren Criss']] as Blaine Anderson *'Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Guest Stars *Gwyneth Paltrow' as Holly Holliday *'John Stamos '''as Carl Howell *Ashley Jackson as Crawford Extra. Videos 300px|left thumb|right|300px Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes